Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora and the Sequel of DOOM!
by YensidR
Summary: Whoo! I'm going to continue this fic! We rejoin the story with a brief interlude showing something resembling plot development!
1. The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora and the Sequel of DOOOOM!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hello all. Time for my first KH fan fic! I know you're excited, there's no need to pretend you aren't (wink wink). Our story takes place some time after Kingdom Hearts when Riku has been saved from the evil darkness and everyone's back where they started, etc. (except for Aerith and Sephiroth who somehow landed in Destiny Island..). Anyhoo, this is what happens when a video game frustrates me; I make it a point to torture the character's and ruin their lives! Muah hahahahaha. So anyway, enjoy. R/R if you would (even if you hate it.) Just don't flame because that's just ghetto.  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be doing better things than writing fan fiction. Gawd, some people are idiots.  
  
Chapter 1: A Bright, Sunny Day on Destiny Island  
  
(we see Sora standing alone in a dark, swirling vortex)  
  
Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like...are we really out of sandwich meat...or not?  
  
(flashback to realty as we see Sora standing in front a of an open refrigerator.)  
  
Sora's Mother: Sora, stop hallucinating!  
  
Sora: Sorry mommy. (Sora's Mother turns out to be none other than...Aerith!) Gee, I sure am glad that I found out you were my mom. All his time I thought you were just a weird disembodied voice!  
  
Aerith: That's nice sweetie.  
  
Sephiroth: (runs in) Haha, I'm going to kill you all now!  
  
Sora: Oh dad, you're so silly.  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up, punk. I'm not your dad. I am the commander of SOLDIER.  
  
Aerith: (whispers) He doesn't know that...  
  
Sephiroth: Oh...right...  
  
Sora: (is confused because of his ungodly low IQ) Umm....Mommy, can I go outside and play with my friends?  
  
Aerith: May I...  
  
Sora: (sigh) May I go outside and play with my friends?  
  
Aerith: Yes you may.  
  
Sora: Yay! (runs out the door and trips over his gigantic shoes) Ow!  
  
Sephiroth: If that brat calls me dad one more time..  
  
Aerith: Sweetheart, if I told him you weren't really his father, his whole world would crumble!  
  
Sephiroth: Right....so what's the deal with us? Are we married?  
  
Aerith: I guess..  
  
(Author shoves them closer together)  
  
Sephiroth: Umm...I love you. (to author) Ya know, I don't think this pairing is going to work!  
  
(the author, being all powerful, forces Sephiroth to fall madly in love with Aerith.)  
  
Aerith: I love you too, Sephy! (they kiss)  
  
(S/A fans applaud. C/A fans stare in disgust)  
  
Sephiroth: Didn't I kill you?  
  
Aerith: ....maybe....  
  
(they kiss passionately again)  
  
(S/A fans squeal in delight. C/A fans send nasty reviews and delete the story's url from their browsers)  
  
(meanwhile, outside...)  
  
Sora: (getting up) I'm ok, I really am. (he falls into the water from the pier) Ow! Hey, what the crap?! I'm not wet. (splashes around) I'm dry, I'm dry. Lalalalalalala.  
  
(Sora runs to the shore and sees Selphie)  
  
Sora: Hey Selphie!  
  
Selphie: (runs at him screaming. She starts attacking him with her jump rope.) Die, Sora! Die!  
  
Sora: (whips out his Ultima Weapon and lashes a combo on Selphie. His miniscule intellect is more than compensated for by his combat skills.  
  
Selphie: (keels over) Oh, the pain! The agony!  
  
Sora: (lends a hand to help her up) Sorry, Selphie.  
  
(Selphie runs away afraid)  
  
Sora: (is sad) Why are my friends acting so weird? (cheesy sentimental moment) I miss Donald and Goofy...  
  
(a coconut hits him)  
  
Sora: Wha- (he looks behind him to see an army of Bouncywild and Powerwild Heartless). Ah! (runs at them and kills them. He then collects all the munny and hp balls they leave behind. He doesn't find it the least bit odd that there are Heartless in his world after he sealed Kingdom Hearts. Go figure.)  
  
Riku: (appears out of nowhere like he tends to do) Sora...the power lies within you. Don't be afraid of the darkness..  
  
Sora: Oh, Riku. Cut it out!  
  
Riku: Shoot, I thought I'd get you again. Remember last time when you fell for it! Haha, you were running around the secret place for an hour looking for the door. (rolls on the sand laughing)  
  
Sora: You mean that was a joke?  
  
Riku: (tries very hard to control his anger) Sora, why must you be such an idiot?  
  
Sora: I love you too Riku! (hugs him)  
  
Riku: Ack! Get off me you blood-sucking leech! (he pushes Sora away)  
  
Sora: Gosh, Riku. Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were best friends.  
  
Riku: Think about it!  
  
Sora: (tries to think, but it makes his head hurt) It hurts!  
  
Riku: Sora, have you been thinking again?  
  
Sora: Only because you told me to.  
  
Riku: (sigh of frustration) Remember that day we fought at Hollow Bastion?  
  
Sora: Yeah, you stole my keyblade and I felt angry, but everything's better now, right Riku?  
  
Riku: You mean you can actually experience emotion? Perhaps you are more advanced than I thought.  
  
Sora: ...  
  
Riku: Anyway, that day, after you kicked my butt twice, I realized my true reason for being.  
  
Sora: To be evil?  
  
Riku: No...but it involves taking your keyblade again. (snatches Ultima Weapon from Sora)  
  
Sora: Hey! Give it back!  
  
Riku: Sorry, I'm afraid I can't. It will ruin everything.  
  
Sora: (moves in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: (disappears into a wave)  
  
Sora: Waa! I want my keyblade back!  
  
(cries)  
  
Voice: He who knows little understands little.  
  
Sora: Ansem?  
  
Kairi: No, silly! It's me.  
  
Sora: Kairi! (hugs her)  
  
Kairi: (steps away) Why the long face?  
  
Sora: Riku stole my keyblade. It made me sad..  
  
Kairi: Oh...that's too bad. Well, bye!  
  
Sora: Wait! Don't leave me here by myself!  
  
Kairi: Bye! (she runs off to the Seaside Shack before Sora can chase her)  
  
Sora: First I fell, then Riku stole my keyblade, and now Kairi is running away from me! What else could go wrong?  
  
(a behemoth appears)  
  
(Sora attempts to fight it, but then he remembers he has no weapon, so he runs away screaming like a girl scout being mugged)  
  
(the seaside shack)  
  
Kairi: So, you got the Keyblade, right?  
  
Riku: Yes. (waves it around)  
  
Kairi: Careful with that thing!  
  
Riku: Sorry.  
  
Kairi: And the behemoth?  
  
Riku: I summoned it.  
  
Kairi: Good. That little pipsqueak will be toast in no time. (evil laughter) To the Hollow Bastion!  
  
(they go to the save point and board the gummi ship, since it now has access to Destiny Islands)  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: How did the Heartless reappear and the world borders reopen? Since when are Sephy and Aerith in love? Are they really? Why is Selphie homicidal? Why are Riku and Kairi evil? These questions and more will be answered.....later. 


	2. Evil Lurks

A/N: Yay! 2 reviews! Okay, well are you ready for chapter 2?! Okay! Here it is! R/R and you shall be blessed by the good spirits of goodness!  
  
Chapter 2: I'll Take Evil, Demented Lunatic for 1000, Alex.  
  
(in Sora's house)  
  
Sora: (runs in) Mommy! Daddy! There's a behemoth outside and he's trying to slaughter me!  
  
(Sephiroth and Aerith are making out on the couch)  
  
Aerith: (looking up for a second) What is it sweetie?  
  
Sephiroth: Go away!  
  
(the Behemoth rams into the house)  
  
(Aerith and Sora scream)  
  
Sephiroth: Wimps! (attacks the behemoth and kills it. It leaves a butt-load of munny and hp balls behind. Sephiroth looks around at the destruction) Well, so much for the house.  
  
Aerith: I'm confused. What happened? I thought the Heartless were destroyed once Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts. How can this be happening?! (looks at Sephiroth) You haven't been doing evil things lately have you?  
  
Sephiroth: (is holding a voodoo doll of Cloud, and then hides it behind his back) No..  
  
Sora: Oh yeah, I did seal Kingdom Hearts, didn't I? I almost forgot.  
  
Aerith: I think we have some research to do. C'mon, Sora.  
  
Sora: K, bye Daddy!  
  
Sephiroth: (mumbling) I'mnotyourfatheryousonofab-  
  
Aerith: Bye schnookums. Stay out of trouble!  
  
Sephiroth: Not making any guarantees.  
  
(on the gummi ship)  
  
(the interior is remarkably similar to that of the Enterprise, except it is entirely crewed by...MOOGLES)  
  
Riku: (sitting in a funky space-looking chair) Okay....what's with the moogles?  
  
Kairi: I dunno. The boss has some kind of strange obsession with them..  
  
Chef Moogle: (walking up with a tray) Hors'deorves, kupo?  
  
Kairi: Yes, don't mind if I do. (takes one)  
  
Riku: No thanks I'll pass.  
  
(the moogle walks away)  
  
Riku: So, how much longer to Hollow Bastion?  
  
Navigational Moogle: About three minutes, kupo.  
  
Riku: Good.  
  
(there are no enemy ships because no one else knows that the world borders have reopened, thanks to our pal Sora!)  
  
Captain Moogle: Oh, no, kupo! We're headed about to hit a meteor, kupo! Get out of the way, kupo!  
  
Kairi: Ugh! Why can't we avoid it?!  
  
(the ship pulls away just in time)  
  
Kairi: Thank you.  
  
Random Moogle: No need to be so unkind, kupo!  
  
Voice Over Intercom: Now approaching Hollow Bastion, kupo. Disembarking at Castle Chapel, kupo.  
  
Kairi: I swear, if I hear the word "kupo" one more time...  
  
Riku: Hey, Kairi. Calm down. I haven't seen you this stressed out since the whole Kingdom Hearts incident.  
  
Kairi: Yeah well...  
  
(meanwhile, in the Castle Chapel...)  
  
Wendy: (pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back) Well, where are they?  
  
Moogle Servant: There must have been a delay, kupo.  
  
(it seems that Hollow Bastion is now overrun with Moogles who all serve Wendy....the evil lunatic!)  
  
(the doors open as Riku, Kairi, and another Moogle walk in)  
  
Moogle: Your guests are here, kupo!  
  
Wendy: Thank you. You are dismissed. (the moogle salutes and walks away) Well, what took you so long!  
  
Riku: Well, your gummi ship isn't exactly the fastest in the galaxy. And Destiny Island is a little far away.  
  
Wendy: I suppose I should have listened to Chip and Dale when they told me a ship in the shape of a moogle wouldn't be very aerodynamic.  
  
Riku: Yea, I was gonna ask you about that...  
  
Wendy: Yes, I have an obsession with moogles. Yes, I tried the 12-step plan. SO WHAT! (she begins pacing again with veins in her neck popping out)  
  
Riku: Hey, chill out.  
  
Kairi: Anyway, we got the keyblade. (tosses it to Wendy)  
  
Wendy: (strokes it) My precious...  
  
Kairi: Why do you want it anyway?  
  
Riku: Yeah, what good does it do you? I thought it only worked for Sora.  
  
Wendy: Haha. Please, that imbecile being the only one to unlock the true power of the keyblade? You make me laugh. Hahahahahaha.  
  
Dr. Finklestein: (rolls out of the corridor that leads to the lift stop) Ah...is the specimen here?  
  
Wendy: Yes, doctor.  
  
Dr. Finklestein: Oooooo..let me hold it!  
  
Wendy: (reluctantly gives it to him)  
  
Dr. Finklestein: Ooooo I feel the power! (feels every inch of it) The power! The power! Wendy: All right already. Just do your mad scientist job so I can work with it.  
  
Dr. Finklestein: Yes your highness. (rolls away)  
  
Wendy: (giggles) I like it when people call me that. It makes me feel special. Soon, the whole world will!  
  
Riku: Umm..ok..you're scaring me. (backs away)  
  
Kairi: So, how does the keyblade figure into your whole world domination plan?  
  
Wendy: Funny you should ask. Well, You know the keyblade you had Riku that unlocked people's hearts?  
  
Riku:....yes.....  
  
Wendy: Well, that keyblade was destroyed when Sora sealed Hollow Bastion the first time.  
  
Riku: Dang. I was gonna get it back too.  
  
Wendy: Don't be dense! If it were still around, I'd be using it.  
  
Riku: Hey, don't be dissing me. I'm the one who stole the keyblade and killed Sora.  
  
Wendy: Oh, so he is dead. (evil laughter) Good. Anyway, back to the story. One day, Alice, my former best friend, boarded her gummi ship and came to visit me in Neverland. She was gloating as always. I really wasn't too terribly surprised by that. Then she started talking about the seven princess of hearts and how she was one of them. Finally, she got to the point where she was saying that they thought I was one of the seven princesses, but then they decided I wasn't good enough. This really made me angry. So angry I wanted to take over the world and overrun it with moogles, my favorite creatures.  
  
Riku: Whoa, rewind. So, the reason you're doing this is because you were jealous you weren't one of the seven princesses of heart?  
  
Wendy: Umm...I suppose. Honestly, this IS a sequel. Nothing is supposed to have logical reasoning behind it!  
  
Riku: I see.  
  
Kairi: If you wanted to be one that bad, you could have taken my spot...  
  
Wendy: (clears throat) Moving on. I wanted to take over the world SO badly that I started doing research. One day, I had a moogle-shaped gummi ship built so I could go around the worlds collecting information on how to rule the universe. I happened upon this place, which is now the site of my evil headquarters, and I found these documents lying around. They told about these creatures called Heartless. I thought to myself...(an hour later) Hence the name, Bilbo-Filbo.  
  
Kairi: Okay! What about the keyblade?  
  
Wendy: Oh, yes. The Keyblade. Well, Yoda told me something about a key that can unlock hearts. I returned to this place in search of it, but one of my moogles told me it had been destroyed, but a similar keyblade still existed and a boy named Sora held it. Well, I knew the name sounded familiar (another hour later) Eventually, Finklestein agreed to work for me and add the power to unlock people's hearts to the existing keyblade. Now, my goal is to transform every being in the universe into a heartless, and with the keyblade, I can rule them all with the help of my fellow villains Cher, Micheal Jackson, Charro, and Bjork!  
  
(Riku and Kairi are asleep)  
  
Wendy: (sigh) Why am I so underappreciated.  
  
(Riku and Kairi awake a little bit)  
  
Riku: Is it finally over?  
  
Wendy: Yes.  
  
Kairi: So, what next.  
  
Dr. Finklestein: (rolls back) The keyblade is complete!  
  
Wendy: (evil laughter) Now I shall rule all!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda devoid of humor. Oh, well. Chapter 3 will pick up the pace again. In later chapters:  
  
We find out how exactly Wendy is going to go about transforming people into Heartless. We find out why pop stars are turning evil. We find out why exactly Riku and Kairi agreed to aid Wendy.  
  
R/R if you would!  
  
TTFN 


	3. Sora Can't READ

A/N: Yay! Reviews! (gives reviewers cookies and pats them on the head) Just to clear Some stuff up: Charro is a Latin singer from the 80's and Bjork is a weird Icelandic pop-rock singer. She showed up to the Oscars in a dress made out of a stuffed swan a few years ago. Scary. Anyway, here goes.  
  
Chapter 3: Someone Get This Kid Hooked on Phonics! NOW!  
  
(at the Destiny Islands Public Library)  
  
Sora: We have a library? Just like the one in Hollow Bastion?!  
  
Aerith: Yes...  
  
Sora: Cool! I'm gonna go rearrange the books.  
  
Aerith: No, dearest, we need to research the Heartless!  
  
Sora: You mean these books have..words in them?  
  
Aerith: Yes. Now if I were a book on the Heartless where would I be?  
  
Sora: (picks up a book and tries to read it) Se-e Jonee roon. Se-e Jo-h-n roon. Se-e Spot roon. (takes the book to Aerith) Mommy, is this book about the Heartless?  
  
Aerith: Er..no, sweetie this is a book for four year olds. Now put it back.  
  
Sora: Oh.. (he can't remember where he got it, so he chunks it across the room. It just so happens to hit...)  
  
Selphie: I swear, Sora, you illiterate freak, I'm gonna kill you this time!!!!!!!!! (she runs after him with her jump rope, ready to strike)  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (he tries to pull out his Ultima Weapon, but then he remembers Riku took it. He screams bloody murder and runs through the library, knocking down countless shelves in the process)  
  
Selphie: (backing him into a corner) Hahaha, I've got you now, sucker!  
  
Librarian: SHHHH!!!!! Use your indoor voices.  
  
Selphie: Sorry! (whispering) Say your prayers, kid. (she starts whipping him)  
  
Sora: Ow! Stop-Ow! Selphie, what are you doing?  
  
Selphie: (still whispering) I'm trying to murder you!  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Selphie: Because- um...because.... Because you're so friggin' ANNOYING! If thy made a game about me, I'm sure the whole world wouldn't try to drown me inside Monstro! Or let Maleficent kill me on purpose!  
  
(Author whistles)  
  
Librarian: (to author) Sir, would you please be quiet?  
  
(whistling stops)  
  
(meanwhile, Aerith has found something of interest)  
  
Aerith: (is reading "Heartless For Dummies") Hmm.very interesting. (flips through pages) Aha! It says here, "Once Kingdom Hearts is sealed, it can never be reopened. That means no more Heartless can appear unless.. (turns page, but that's the end of the book) Unless what? Wait...there must be a page missing. I only know of one person that could answer my question...(shouting) Sora! We're leaving!  
  
Librarian: Shh.  
  
(Selphie is still attacking Sora with her jump rope of destruction)  
  
Sora: Coming mommy (he has a black eye and several bruises. He knocks Selphie away and runs out of the library with Aerith)  
  
Selphie: Ugh! I'll get you one day, Sora, I know I will..  
  
(Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion)  
  
Dr. Finklestein: (holds up the shiny new keyblade) Behold! The power to unlock people's hearts and beat the crap out of Heartless is yours! (gives it to Wendy)  
  
Wendy: (takes it and giggles with excitement) The power is all mine! Soon I shall control the world! (she starts dancing)  
  
Riku: Okay, that's a little out of hand!  
  
Kairi: Umm...I'm gonna go use the little girls' room. Excuse me. (she walks out of the room)  
  
Wendy: Alright! (she sits down in the throne she has set up by where the black hole used to be)  
  
Riku: So, I brought you the keyblade. You gonna pay me, or what?  
  
Wendy: All in due course Riku, all in due course. Kairi will fall madly in love with you in no time and you both shall be freed from doing my evil bidding, but I'm not through with you yet.  
  
Riku: And how exactly are you going to make her fall in love with me?  
  
Wendy: (strokes the keyblade) Ah, the glorious powers of the keyblade. I'm surprise more people don't go after this thing. It's quite useful really.  
  
Riku: You remind me of someone else I used to know.  
  
Wendy: ...  
  
Riku: Never mind.  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
High Voice: Yoo Hoo!  
  
Wendy: Oh goodie! It's the four popstars of heart needed to complete my evil plan. (to the visitors) Coming! (she runs to the door and opens it, welcoming Micheal Jackson, Cher, and Bjork inside) Where's Charro...  
  
Cher: Filing for bankruptcy.  
  
Wendy: Really...I suppose this could work with only three..  
  
Micheal Jackson: Yeah, so why are we here.  
  
Bjork: I like butterflies. They is so potato.  
  
Wendy: Excuse me?  
  
Cher: Bjork is a little loopy.  
  
Wendy: Mhm..so anyway...let's step this way a little bit so we can have a demonstration of how you're going to help me take over the universe.  
  
Cher: And get a hefty payment I hope.  
  
Bjork: Lalala picnics are my friend.  
  
Wendy: Riiiight.. Ahem, yes indeed you will be paid a large bundle of munny you can be guaranteed...but that depends upon how effectively you perform your little assignment.  
  
MJ: Which is....  
  
Wendy: (flickers keyblade) This is a keyblade.  
  
All: OOOOOOO  
  
Wendy: It has the power to unlock people's hearts.  
  
MJ: And overflow the world with love! Yes it's brilliant!  
  
Wendy: Erm..no..but close. It turns them into Heartless. (looks at their confused expressions) Soulless, mindless creatures that obey the holder of the keyblade. (everyone nods)  
  
Riku: Excuse me..but I think you got that wrong. The keyblade doesn't control the Heartless, only battles them.  
  
Wendy: Well..I had a special control thingee...shut up! No one asked you!  
  
Riku: Just thought I'd add some commentary...  
  
Wendy: Anyway, the Heartless...  
  
Cher: I still don't understand the whole concept.  
  
MJ: Me neither.  
  
Bjork: (singing) Come play in my magic tunnel. It makes a purple noise that makes me pet it..  
  
Wendy: Will someone shut her up?!  
  
Cher: Tried.  
  
Wendy: Anyway. Let's have a demonstration of the power of the keyblade. (points the keyblade at Dr. Finklestein) Open your heart to DARKNESS!  
  
Finklestein: Gah! (he writhes around in his chair and turns into a Search Ghost)  
  
(the group applauds. Riku runs away, afraid he might be next)  
  
MJ: So, do they all look like that?  
  
Wendy: No, they come in many different varieties. Like.. (turns around looking for Riku, but he's gone) rats.  
  
Cher: So, where do we come in.  
  
Wendy: Well, since you are all universally known singers... (looks at Bjork) I think... You will be around a large group of people often, correct?  
  
All: (nod)  
  
Wendy: Good.. when you are at a concert, you shall be equipped the keybalde. Don't worry, I'll give it to you. In the process of the concert, whip out the keyblade and transform everyone into a Heartless using the simple incantation I used. Everyone cool with that?  
  
All: (nod)  
  
MJ: Let's go eat yogurt!  
  
(they all go)  
  
(a spy seems to be lurking in the background)  
  
Spy: Uh oh, not good. Must tell. (leaves  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Keep R/Rin'! Bye 


	4. Interlude

A/N: Hey everyone! Remember me? Good grief, it's been what.almost 6 months since I updated this thing!!! Well, I'm going to "try" to finish this baby. Thanks to all the R/Rers. Flames are still frowned upon.  
  
Chapter 4: If I were the Supreme Ruler of Darkness.where would I be?  
  
(Meanwhile.back on sunny Destiny Island, Aerith and Sora are strolling along the sunny beachfront)  
  
Sora: Mommy, where are we going?  
  
Aerith: We have to find someone who will help us.  
  
Sora: Help.someone.is it Donald and Goofy?!  
  
Aerith: No, sweetie, they ran away after you all got back here. Something about a restraining order...  
  
Sora: Oh.  
  
(He is sad.which is an astonishing feat for Sora)  
  
(after much wandering, they finally reach a foreboding looking door with a Heartless insignia on it)  
  
Aerith: Hmm.you'd think he'd disguise his place better.  
  
Sora: I've seen that sign somewhere.but..I can't remember.  
  
Aerith: Sora! Do you not remember your big quest?  
  
Sora: Quest?  
  
Aerith: Kingdom Hearts?  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Aerith: The Heartless?  
  
Sora: .?  
  
Aerith: (sighs) Never mind.  
  
(Aerith is about to knock on the door when she sees a regular doorbell. She presses I and it plays "The Battle Hymn of the Republic")  
  
Aerith: That kinda ruins the foreboding effect...Sora? What are you doing?  
  
(Sora is taking the colorful puzzle pieces out of the door and putting them in his mouth)  
  
Sora: Mmmm.Pretty..  
  
Aerith: Sora, stop it! You don't know where those have been!  
  
(As Sora continues to chew on the pieces, the door slowly swings open)  
  
Aerith: Okay, I would be scared if I the doorbell wasn't so fruity.  
  
(As expected, no one is at the door. Aerith takes Sora by the hand and leads him in)  
  
(a mysterious figure pops out from behind the door)  
  
Mysterious Figure: Oooga booga booga!  
  
(Sora screams, Aerith stares in disbelief)  
  
Aerith: Knock it off, pansy.  
  
(the Mysterious Figure steps into the light and is none other than.Ansem. So surprised, aren't we?)  
  
Ansem: Aww...man. The kid was scared.  
  
Aerith: No duh. Not that hard to do.  
  
Ansem: (sigh) Well...hey, wait a minute. Why are you two at my house anyway?! That's the little twerp who thwarted my plan of overrunning the world with darkness.  
  
Aerith: Ya, well, someone else is doing it now.  
  
Ansem: WHAT?! I copyrighted that evil plan! I'm telling my lawyer about this!  
  
Aerith: This is more important than copyright law, Ansem. We need to know how someone could bring the Heartless back with the world borders closed.  
  
Ansem: (sigh) Alright...follow me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: This one is as funny as I could make it without slowing the plot down. Sorry. The next chapter should be better, but I needed to move the story along a bit. Well, actually I didn't accomplish much, but hey, at least I'm writing more. Next time on KH2  
  
*Ansem makes shocking revelations *We find out who's spying on Wendy, Riku, Kairi, and the popstars of heart *We find out how Mickey and the gang are faring and. *We find out the kind of frozen yogurt evil masterminds eat!  
  
R/R and the force shall be with you. 


End file.
